Amnesia
by Alisi Thorndyke
Summary: After a feirce fight in the Feudal era, Something happens to Kagome and now she can't remember anything. Can Inuyasha help her remember what she once knew or is her memory lost forever? (IK)
1. Default Chapter

Amnesia  
  
Hi people, yeah it's me again. You're probably wondering "how many stories will she put out before she actually finishes one?" You know when I find the answer, I'll let you know, whenever that is.  
  
Anyway enjoy the fic!  
  
This war is taking place in the feudal era. Inuyasha has just gotten rid of 3 demons and has another one he has yet to deal with.  
  
"Why won't you die?" Inuyasha yells while taking the tetsegia through the dog demon.  
  
Kagome has pulled an arrow and is positioning it to hit the demon's target of the jewel shard.  
  
"Keep still." Kagome says to herself trying to get it into range. Once she gets it into range, not looking up the demon spots her and is coming her way. Inuyasha notices this and turns to Kagome.  
  
"KAGOME GET OUT OF THE WAY." Inuyasha yells as Kagome now looks up to see the demon coming her way.  
  
"Oh crap." Kagome whimpers moving out of the way of the demon's swing.  
  
"You leave her out of this." Inuyasha says jumping the demon, taking the sword through its back.  
  
The demon howls in pain as it tries to shake Inuyasha off. The demon is trying to shake him, which is making him swing more Kagome's way. She's running left to right and vise versa to get out of the way.  
  
"Kagome get out of sight." Inuyasha yells while trying to get the sword of its back.  
  
Kagome then decides to help Inuyasha out, by pulling out her bow and arrow. She positions it and gets the demon in range.  
  
"Don't blink." Kagome says to herself as she lets the arrow go. Inuyasha is still trying to get his sword out of its back, and the demon continues to swing. One of the swings smacks the arrow away.  
  
"I'm sure that would have worked." Kagome says pulling another one. She positions it and gets the enemy in sight.  
  
"This, I know, won't miss." Kagome says releasing the arrow. Before the arrow can reach the demon, Inuyasha has gotten his sword out of its back. The demon feels the with drawl and howls once more. The arrow hits the demon in the chest, making it hit the ground, sending powerful winds Kagome's way. The wind sends her flying against a tree as she hits her head and falls unconscious.  
  
"Kagome." Inuyasha yells turning her direction. "We could have really used those other 2 today."  
  
The demon makes an attempt to move, but Inuyasha sticks the sword in its side and it dematerializes. The shard is on the ground where the demon's body used to be. Inuyasha picks it up and rushes over to Kagome.  
  
When he gets to her, he begins shaking her and lightly smacking her face.  
  
"Kagome wake up." Inuyasha says tapping her face.  
  
He gets no response. He then leans on her chest to hear a heart beat. He can hear one and feels for her pulse on her neck.  
  
"She's still alive. The force must have knocked her out." Inuyasha says picking her up. "I'm going to get you home Kagome."  
  
Inuyasha observes Kagome and then makes a journey to the well. He finally reaches it and crosses over to the modern Japan era. Once he gets over there, he goes straight to Kagome's house.  
  
"I hope no real damage was done." Inuyasha says walking in her house. He looks around to see no one is really there.  
  
"It looks like no one is home." Inuyasha says heading for the stairs. When he gets to the bottom of the flight, Souta comes downstairs to see Inuyasha with Kagome in his arms.  
  
"What happened to my sister?" Souta asks observing Kagome's pale look.  
  
"She got knocked out during a battle." Inuyasha says proceeding upstairs to Kagome's room, with Souta trailing him. "Is your mom around?" Inuyasha asks while putting Kagome in bed.  
  
"No she isn't and a good thing too. She's worst then I am when it comes down to worrying." Souta says sitting on the end of Kagome's bed.  
  
"She's going to be fine. Go get a hot compress so I can put it on her forehead." Inuyasha says. Souta does as instructed.  
  
"You're going to be fine Kagome believe me." Inuyasha says holding her hand in hoping she would wake up. Souta comes back from the bathroom with the compress. He hands it to Inuyasha and Inuyasha puts it on her forehead.  
  
"How bad was the hit?" Souta asks sitting back down.  
  
"I don't know. She must have hit her head pretty hard." Inuyasha says pressing the compress softly to her head. "She's going to have one major headache."  
  
"I can believe it. She can't even stand having migraines." Souta says removing Kagome's shoes. Inuyasha pulls the cover over her, up to her diaphragm.  
  
"Maybe it was a wrong thing for her to come with me today to search for the shards. Something told me should would get hurt." Inuyasha says sounding as if he was blaming himself.  
  
"Don't blame yourself Inuyasha. I'm sure you couldn't help it if you tried." Souta says as Inuyasha turns to him with a weak smile.  
  
"Well one this is for sure, I won't let another thing like this happen to her again." Inuyasha says turning back to Kagome.  
  
Kagome's eyes begin to flutter and she makes a sound that makes Inuyasha and Souta come closer to her. Her eyes open and look at the two with a confused expression on her face.  
  
"Kagome you're finally awake." Inuyasha says sounding relieved.  
  
"Sis you're ok." Souta says hugging Kagome.  
  
"Who are you and who's Kagome?" Kagome asks looking at Inuyasha and then Souta. Inuyasha gets hit with shock and Souta falls over, not believing she just asked that question.  
  
Well here is my new story. Will Inuyasha help her regain her memory back or will this be a short phase? Read to find out.  
  
Oh since ff.net won't allow anymore important author notes chapters then here is my announcement: Frozen in time might be delayed or discontinued if I don't come up with a chapter soon. I hope to find some ideas and get that going again. If you like this one, then read my others.  
  
Please review.  
  
Thanks. 


	2. Chapter 2: Anyone Home up there?

Chapter 2: Anyone home in there?  
  
Note: This is the present tense. Nothing is from the past. Thought I'd add that just to let you guys know.  
  
After getting knocked unconscious, Kagome doesn't know anything.  
  
"Kagome it's me Inuyasha." Inuyasha says.  
  
"Inu-yasha?" Kagome says slowly.  
  
"Yeah and that's your brother Souta." Inuyasha says pointing to Souta. Souta finally gets up and sits back on the bed.  
  
"Souta?" Kagome asks looking at him. "I don't remember either of you."  
  
"Inuyasha man we have to do something." Souta says freaking out. "At least before our mom comes home."  
  
"I'm going to try." Inuyasha says looking around her room. He spots his sword and picks it up.  
  
"Kagome remember this?" Inuyasha says holding it up.  
  
"No and why do you keep calling me Kagome?" Kagome asks getting upset.  
  
"That's your name." Inuyasha says putting his sword down. "Your name is Kagome."  
  
"My name is Kagome?" Kagome asks pointing to herself.  
  
"Yes that's you." Inuyasha says sighing in relief. "I'm Inuyasha."  
  
"You're Inuyasha?" Kagome asks pointing to him.  
  
"That's right. Do you remember now?" Inuyasha asks as she turns to Souta.  
  
"No I don't. Where am I?" Kagome asks looking around her room.  
  
"You're in your room." Souta says. "I'm your little brother."  
  
"I have a little brother?" Kagome asks staring at him.  
  
"We look just alike." Souta says putting his hands on his face. "How bad was the hit to the head?"  
  
"It must have been severe if you can't remember me." Inuyasha says looking down at the necklace around his neck. "That means I'm free."  
  
Inuyasha grabs the necklace around his neck and tries to yank it off, but it sticks on.  
  
"Why won't it come off?" Inuyasha says fighting with it.  
  
"It's sacred Inuyasha." Souta says trying to hold back his laugh.  
  
"I thought maybe if Kagome didn't remember anything, then those words to keep me in line are gone right along with her memory." Inuyasha says giving up.  
  
"I seriously doubt that." Souta says.  
  
Kagome gets out of bed and stands, stretching.  
  
"Where are you going?" Inuyasha asks Kagome.  
  
"I'm feeling a bit hungry. Which way to the Kitchen?" Kagome asks looking at both Souta and Inuyasha.  
  
"It's this way sis." Souta says taking her by the hand and leading her down stairs.  
  
"You sure I live here?" Kagome asks looking at her surroundings.  
  
"Yes Kagome you do." Souta says leading into the Kitchen after coming down the stairs.  
  
"Are you sure you're my little brother?" Kagome asks taking a seat at the table with Souta's help.  
  
"A thousand DNA tests says so." Souta says going over to the refrigerator.  
  
Inuyasha comes downstairs to see Kagome at the table looking confused.  
  
"Is anything coming back to her?" Inuyasha says entering the kitchen.  
  
"Nope nothing. She doesn't believe she lives here or me, being her little brother." Souta says as he begins fixing her a sandwich.  
  
"Kagome you have to remember something." Inuyasha says sitting at the table with her.  
  
Kagome turns to him with a blank expression.  
  
"Why do you have cat (dog right?) ears" Kagome asks looking at them.  
  
"Kagome I'm half demon." Inuyasha says.  
  
"Half-demon?" Kagome asks looking at the table.  
  
"Yeah don't you remember?" Inuyasha asks hoping she would.  
  
"No." Kagome says as her eyes begin to tear up.  
  
"Oh no Kagome don't cry." Inuyasha says as he embraces her in a tight hug.  
  
"I can't remember anything." Kagome says as she begins sobbing.  
  
"It's ok I'm going to help you remember your life and everything, along with Souta." Inuyasha says softly as she quiets down.  
  
"You will?" Kagome asks looking up his face.  
  
"Of course." Inuyasha says still holding Kagome in an embrace.  
  
Souta is done making her sandwich and brings it over to the table.  
  
Kagome gets loose of Inuyasha's grip and turns to Souta.  
  
"Thanks, Um what's your name?" Kagome says looking at her sandwich.  
  
"My name is Souta and you're welcome." Souta says putting things back in the refrigerator.  
  
Kagome begins eating her sandwich as Inuyasha stares at her.  
  
::::I hope her memory isn't lost forever.::: Inuyasha thinks. Then an Idea hits him.  
  
"Souta, I'll be right back." Inuyasha says getting up.  
  
"Where are you going?" Souta asks as Inuyasha leaves the kitchen.  
  
"To find a few things." Inuyasha says going for the front door. "Keep Kagome here."  
  
Inuyasha leaves out of the house and to the well in the back yard.  
  
"I hope this works, if nothing else will." Inuyasha says as he passes through it.  
  
Feudal Era*  
  
Inuyasha has just made it on the other side and is now climbing out.  
  
"Now to find those 2 slapstick warriors." Inuyasha says laughing at himself as she stands on the ground.  
  
Before Inuyasha can get a good walk around, Sango and Miroku come walking to the well.  
  
"Well hello Inuyasha." Sango says walking over to the well.  
  
"Hey you guys. I'm desperate." Inuyasha says pleading as Sango and Miroku back away a little.  
  
"Um Inuyasha, I had no idea." Sango says with a spooked out expression.  
  
"No not like that. Listen something happened to Kagome in a fight and no she can't remember her own name, mine, or her brothers." Inuyasha explains.  
  
"So you need us to come back with you so you can see if she remembers us for the least bit?" Miroku asks turning to Sango.  
  
"Now your brain works." Inuyasha says sighing.  
  
"We'll help you Inuyasha." Sango says giving her boomerang to Miroku.  
  
"Why do I have to carry this?" Miroku asks as Sango walks past him.  
  
"You said you'd do anything for me right?" Sango says standing at the mouth of the well.  
  
"I wouldn't argue man." Inuyasha says walking towards the well. Miroku just follows them inside the well.  
  
In modern day Japan*  
  
Sang, Miroku and Inuyasha have just came back to the other side.  
  
"So what happened exactly?" Sango asks.  
  
"Well it was a fierce battle with this demon and he was fighting with me. Obviously he must have swung and hit her, making her hit a tree." Inuyasha says as they all work towards the house. They all walk towards and soon inside the house. Kagome has gone back upstairs to her room, from the help of Souta.  
  
Inuyasha leads them upstairs, now knowing the kitchen is empty.  
  
"How is she feeling?" Miroku asks.  
  
"I guess fine." Inuyasha says as they reach the top of the stairs. They all walk to Kagome's room, only to see her looking out of the window.  
  
"Kagome I'm home." Inuyasha says as she turns to him, to see him with 2 other people.  
  
"Hey Uh what's your name?" Kagome says walking over to them.  
  
"Inuyasha. Don't you remember Sango and Miroku?" Inuyasha says as they smile and wave.  
  
"No I don't. Who are you two again?" Kagome asks as they fall over.  
  
"It's worst then I thought." Sango says with a sweatdrop.  
  
Well everyone the end of chapter 2. I hope you like it. Please review. 


	3. Chapter 3: Sango and Miroku's Attempt

Chapter 3: Sango and Miroku's attempt  
  
After finding out Kagome has no memory what so ever, Sango and Miroku are going to give it a try.  
  
"Kagome, look at me, you don't know who I am?" Sango says as Kagome stares in her face.  
  
"No." Kagome says flatly.  
  
"Ok then what about me then?" Miroku says getting her attention. "I'm the one that felt you up when we met."  
  
Just hearing that, Sango turns to him with a glare of death.  
  
"You did what?" Sango asks turning to Miroku sharply. Miroku turns to Sango trying to avoid her glare.  
  
"That was in the beginning, but I don't do that anymore. I only have eye for you now." Miroku says as Inuyasha's left eyebrow begins to twitch.  
  
"Can we focus on the issue at hand here?" Inuyasha asks irritated.  
  
"Um yes back to Kagome." Miroku says turning back to her.  
  
"Kagome, what do you and Inuyasha go looking for everyday?" Miroku asks talking slowly.  
  
"Miroku, she lost her memory, she's not simple." Sango says pushing him out of the way. "Let me try."  
  
"Kagome, do you remember an item called Shikon no tama?" Sango asks pointing to her necklace.  
  
"What's that?" Kagome asks looking in Sango's finger's direction.  
  
"It's the jewel that shattered." Sango says sighing. "It's almost hopeless."  
  
"Tell me about it." Inuyasha says sighing, dropping his shoulders.  
  
"Kagome where are you?" Miroku asks as she turns to him.  
  
"Um from what he said, I'm home I guess." Kagome says pointing to Souta.  
  
"That's your little brother Souta." Sango says turning to him.  
  
"You don't know how many times I have said that." Souta says looking at Kagome.  
  
"Hey I got an idea." Miroku says getting everyone's attention.  
  
"Don't tell me something actually squeezed its way through there." Inuyasha says giggling.  
  
"What if you got Kouga to come see her? He always has a way of rubbing off on people." Miroku says.  
  
"Well I don't know." Sango says turning to Kagome. "Kagome, do you remember a demon dog named Kouga?"  
  
"Who's Ko-uga?" Kagome asks in confusion.  
  
"She doesn't remember him either." Inuyasha says sighing.  
  
"This is utterly hopeless." Souta says getting up.  
  
"Souta, where did your mom go?" Inuyasha asks.  
  
"Oh she went to go visit someone and she said she'd be back around 5." Souta says looking at the clock.  
  
"That gives us 2 hours to get her memory back." Inuyasha says going into thinking mode. "But how?"  
  
Everyone puts their heads down to try to think of a way to get Kagome's memory back.  
  
"I got it." Sango says getting everyone's attention.  
  
"What is it?" Miroku asks turning to her.  
  
"What if we took Kagome back to the feudal era, where it all happened, and maybe then she will remember something." Sango says.  
  
"Maybe that could work. If our mom comes back and Kagome's not back yet, I'll make some kinda diversion." Souta says.  
  
"That's not a bad idea, Sango, Souta." Inuyasha says sitting next to Kagome.  
  
"Kagome do you remember a guy named Kouga?" Inuyasha asks as she turns to him annoyed.  
  
"Who is that and why do you keep asking me about him?" Kagome asks as she turns angry.  
  
"Testing." Inuyasha says getting up. "Do you remember what words you use to keep me from attacking?" Inuyasha asks her. (Ok what does he normally do to get dropped? Sorry I forgot)  
  
"What words?" Kagome asks looking at him.  
  
"You know, those words." Inuyasha asks waving his hand in the hurrying sense.  
  
"I don't remember any words, except Kagome, Inuyasha, and Souta." Kagome says dropping her angry expression.  
  
"Kagome do you know how you lost your memory?" Sango asks as Kagome turns to her.  
  
"How I lost my what? Memory?" Kagome asks.  
  
"Yeah how did it happen?" Sango asks.  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about." Kagome says walking towards the door.  
  
"Where are you going?" Souta asks.  
  
"That place where you go to freshen up. I can't remember the name." Kagome says looking in all directions.  
  
"Oh you mean the bathroom." Souta says getting up. "This way."  
  
Souta grabs Kagome's hand and takes her in that direction.  
  
In the room*  
  
I say the last resort would be to use my idea." Miroku says.  
  
"Maybe that is it." Inuyasha says. "As much as I hate Kouga and the looks of him, I guess we have no choice."  
  
In the bathroom*  
  
Kagome has just finished doing what people in the bathroom do and is now looking in the mirror.  
  
"If I live here, It could use a bit more of a nicer look." Kagome says observing the walls.  
  
Kagome opens the door and walks out in the hallway.  
  
"Done?" Souta asks looking up at her.  
  
"I guess." Kagome says as Souta leads her back to the room.  
  
"Any ideas yet? She's getting worse." Souta says leading Kagome over to the bed.  
  
"Well one." Inuyasha says. "I hate to do it, but we have to find Kouga."  
  
Sango reaches over to Miroku and smacks him in the back of the head.  
  
"What?" Miroku says holding his head.  
  
"You had to come up with the idea." Sango says as Miroku rubs his head.  
  
"Hey he's part of her memory you know." Miroku says.  
  
"Not the better part." Inuyasha says.  
  
"Well whatever you guys are going to do, do it. I miss the old Kagome, not this confused side of her." Souta says sighing. "It's going to be ok sis."  
  
"Sis? My name is Kagome." Kagome says turning to Inuyasha. "Isn't it?"  
  
"Yes, but Souta calls you that in short." Inuyasha says.  
  
"So I have 2 names?" Kagome asks confused.  
  
"Hurry." Souta says with pleading eyes.  
  
"Ok let's go guys." Inuyasha says. "Kagome come on, put on your shoes."  
  
Souta helps her put on her shoes. Once they get them on, Souta leads Kagome out with Inuyasha.  
  
They all head out of the house. Souta stays behind to look for his mom. Once they get out to the back yard, They get to the well.  
  
"Kagome do you remember this?" Inuyasha asks.  
  
"No what is it?" Kagome asks looking the well over.  
  
"I can't believe she can't remember that much." Inuyasha says slapping his forehead.  
  
Inuyasha helps Kagome through it, after Sango and Miroku have passed through first.  
  
Feudal Era*  
  
Everyone had made it through to the other side and are now in the feudal era.  
  
"Where are we?" Kagome asks looking around.  
  
"We are in the feudal era." Inuyasha says.  
  
"Feu-dal era?" Kagome asks pronouncing it.  
  
"Let's go find Kouga and for your sake, this better work." Sango says turning sharply to Miroku.  
  
The 4 journey to find the dog demon in hoping her can help with her memory.  
  
Well enough for now. I know this may seem a bit off, but I was in the hospital with my dad until 5 am. He is alright, but it was a mild brain electrolite. I'll be fine too. Just do what you always do which is..  
  
Review and thanks. 


	4. Chapter 4: Not him either

Chapter 4: Not him either  
  
Inuyasha decided to go on with Miroku's Idea.  
  
"I hope this works." Inuyasha says while Kagome looks around.  
  
"The scenery is nice." Kagome says.  
  
"I hope she gets her memory back soon, because this ditzy side to her is driving me nuts." Inuyasha says containing his anger.  
  
"She can't help it." Sango says looking at Kagome. "Along with that huge hit to the head, she could have also gotten something knocked loose."  
  
"Well let's find Kouga and see if he will bring it back." Inuyasha says as he sees a wolf. "Clue number 1."  
  
The wolf suddenly stops and stares at Inuyasha. Inuyasha raises his hand to the point it's near his sword and waits for the dog to attack.  
  
"Come on so I can see you intestines fly every where." Inuyasha says waiting.  
  
"What an odd looking cat." Kagome says looking at the wolf.  
  
"It's not a cat, it's a demon wolf and it's bound to swallow you whole." Miroku says keeping Kagome back.  
  
The wolf stands idol for a few seconds, observing everyone over. Inuyasha is waiting for the moment to wheel his sword.  
  
The wolf walks up to them, making Sango and Miroku move back a bit. In stead of attacking, the wolf being to sniff Inuyasha (weird I know).  
  
"Can you trust him?" Sango asks watching the dog.  
  
"I guess. Hey boy lead me to Kouga." Inuyasha says talking to the wolf as it turns away and begins walking in a direction.  
  
"He listens to someone else other then Kouga?" Miroku asks looking surprised.  
  
"Be happy he listened instead of turning us into gourmet dinners." Sango says looking at Kagome. "And for Kagome's sake as well."  
  
The 4 follow the dog to what appears to be a cave, Inuyasha picks up a scent and follows it as the dog takes his spot on the grass. Inuyasha leads them into the cave to find Kouga.  
  
" I hope he's in here." Inuyasha says looking around.  
  
"Well of course I am." A voice that Inuyasha just doesn't wish to hear speaks.  
  
"I see you haven't moved one inch since the last time we met." Inuyasha says staring harshly at Kouga.  
  
"Well I have to set up refuge some where right?" Kouga says looking the group over and can see Kagome in the group. "I see you brought my woman."  
  
"Yeah that. Listen, Kagome lost her memory and we were hoping that bringing her here to see you would help get it back." Inuyasha says as he watches Kouga walk past him to Kagome.  
  
"You're looking mighty fine Mrs. Kagome." Kouga says looking her over. Kagome stares at him.  
  
"Who are you?" Kagome asks looking in his face.  
  
"I'm your man, who else would I be? Dog boy over there." Kouga says in a haunting tone.  
  
"I don't remember you being my boy-friend. I don't even know you." Kagome says backing away.  
  
"You let this poor defenseless girl get hurt in battle?" Kouga asks harshly turning to Inuyasha.  
  
"I didn't let her get hurt Kouga, the thing is she was helping me fight and got hit some kinda way." Inuyasha says getting angry.  
  
"Well you should have been there to take the hit for her, not let her get hurt." Kouga says now in Inuyasha's face.  
  
"I doubt that you would want to take this to the dirt." Inuyasha says getting closer. "I'm not scared of you."  
  
"Ok you 2 that's enough." Sango says separating them. "We have to focus on Kagome."  
  
"Yeah you two can fight later." Miroku says putting his staff between them.  
  
"Yeah back to what's mine." Kouga says going over to Kagome. "Do you know who I am?"  
  
"No." Kagome says standing behind Sango.  
  
"How can you not remember me? Everyone knows who I am." Kouga says with a grin.  
  
"I wish I never knew who you were." Inuyasha says under his breath.  
  
"Ok this didn't work. We need to find out another way." Sango says grabbing Kagome by the arm.  
  
"Yeah let's." Inuyasha says walking away, along with Miroku.  
  
"Don't forget to stop by once in a while to let me know how my woman is doing." Kouga says taking his seat back with his wolves.  
  
Inuyasha mumbles something under his breath.  
  
"Great that didn't work, no what do we do?" Miroku asks Inuyasha looks in another direction.  
  
"I think I know someone who can do that." Inuyasha says spotting a near by hut.  
  
"Who Inuyasha? A local tree?" Sango says being smart.  
  
"No Lady Keade." Inuyasha says waving "this way".  
  
Everyone goes in that direction hoping to find the answer to Kagome's Amnesia.  
  
Well sorry this is so short. I caught that flu that's been spreading. So please review and thanks. Once again I'm sorry for the shortness. I just feel totally bad right now. I'm surprised I was able to get through this. Well anyway, Please review and thanks once again. 


	5. Chapter 5: Grandmother and Illusion

Chapter 5: Grandmother or Illusion  
  
After Kouga's attempt, Inuyasha us determined to stay on the trail.  
  
"We have to Find Lady Keade." Inuyasha says looking around the area. "She's usually easy to find."  
  
"Well I that hut up there is usually where she hangs out." Sango says pointing in the direction.  
  
"Almost missed that." Inuyasha says as they walk towards it. Once they get to the area, Lady Keade steps outside to gather some tea leave. Before she gets the field, She sees 4 familiar figures. They all come in close range of the woman.  
  
"Hello Lady Keade. We are in need of your assistance." Sango says polity.  
  
"Of course child. What seems to be ye's problem?" Keade says looking at the group.  
  
"Well Kagome lost her memory." Inuyasha says turning to Kagome.  
  
"How did she do that?" Keade asks.  
  
"Well we were in a fight here with a dog demon and he must have hit her and she felt the impact." Inuyasha says. "Tell me you can help us."  
  
"Well of course I can try, not guaranteeing that ye will do a good job." Keade says going up to Kagome.  
  
"Kagome, this is Lady Keade." Miroku says.  
  
"Hello my name is Kagome." Kagome says looking at the old woman.  
  
"She's old enough to be your grandmother." Miroku says, now following a hit from Sango.  
  
"You're my grandmother?" Kagome asks confused.  
  
"No I'm not ye's grandmother." Keade says now glaring at Miroku.  
  
"Miroku you're such an idiot. You know every time you say something, knowing how Kagome's memory is, she'll think it's for real." Inuyasha says walking up to him and also giving him a pop to the head.  
  
"Ok enough with the smacking." Miroku says rubbing his head and sitting down.  
  
"Kagome, do you know who I am?" Keade asks as Kagome nods.  
  
"No I don't." Kagome says looking at her in confusion.  
  
"D you know where ye is at this point in time?" Keade asks as Kagome looks around.  
  
"No I don't." Kagome says turning back to her.  
  
"This is worst then I though it would be. How are was the hit?" Keade asks looking at Inuyasha.  
  
"Must have been a sonic Impact." Inuyasha says shrugging.  
  
"The only way to get her memory back, in my opinion, would be for her to take the same impact as before." Keade says.  
  
"Keade, wouldn't that kill her?" Sango asks looking scared.  
  
"I mean that may end up making her worst off then before, maybe even a comma." Miroku says now bracing for impact.  
  
"He actually makes some sense." Inuyasha says. "I mean is she takes the hit again she may die this time. She was lucky to loose her memory this time."  
  
"That's my opinion." Keade says now turning towards the field to gather the leaves.  
  
"Any other Ideas?" Sango asks.  
  
"Well Keep going around things you know she is familiar with and see if that works and if it doesn't, then that's my last option."  
  
Sango turns to Inuyasha, who turns to Kagome.  
  
"I say familiarizing, but after that and if that doesn't work, then we have to go into battle." Inuyasha says walking up to Kagome. "Kagome, we are taking you home ok?"  
  
"Home?" Kagome asks. "Where is that?"  
  
"You'll see." Inuyasha says as they turn in the direction of the well. "Thanks for nothing Keade."  
  
"Ye is always welcome to come back." Keade says now gathering the rest of her leaves.  
  
The 4 walk away from the hut and towards the well.  
  
"She was some help Inuyasha. She's not a miracle worker." Sango says turning to Inuyasha.  
  
"Yeah well not help enough." Inuyasha says as they all reach the well. Inuyasha helps Kagome through it first and then the rest pass through.  
  
Modern Day*  
  
Everybody has passed through the well and is now back on the other side.  
  
"Finally home." Inuyasha says looking at Kagome's house.  
  
"Why are we back at this place you call my house again?" Kagome asks turning to Inuyasha.  
  
"It's your home." Sango says. "You live here."  
  
"I do?" Kagome asks looking at the back part. "I don't remember being here at all."  
  
"Because you're use to being on the inside." Inuyasha says now leading them to the house. Once they reach the back door, Souta comes from the shed.  
  
"Kagome, Inuyasha, you're back." Souta says running up to them. "How did it go?"  
  
"Still nothing." Inuyasha says now seeing the disappointed look on Souta's face.  
  
"I'm sorry Souta we tried everything nearly." Sango says. "You just have to get her memory back. If my mom finds out that she got hurt in battle, she may not let her back over there." Souta says trying to conceal his tears.  
  
"By the way is she home?" Inuyasha asks.  
  
"Um yeah she is and was hoping she would be back to normal before then." Souta says walking up to Kagome.  
  
"Sis I'm scared." Souta says looking up at her.  
  
"My name is Kagome." Kagome says looking down at him. "And don't worry little boy, everything will be ok for whatever you're sad about."  
  
Souta let's go of Kagome and stand silent.  
  
"What's wrong Souta?" Sango asks looking at the Idol figure.  
  
Souta says nothing, but goes to the shed. He grabs a metal bat. He comes back up to Kagome.  
  
"Forgive me Kagome." Souta says raising the bat. "Don't hate me after this."  
  
Souta gets in position and swings the bat, but Inuyasha stops it before it's an inch from her face.  
  
"What the hell are you doing?" Inuyasha yells grabbing the bat.  
  
"I'm trying to knock some sense in her head." Souta says as he begins crying. "I HATE SEEING HER THIS WAY."  
  
Everyone watches as Souta runs in the house and slams the door behind him.  
  
"Didn't expect that." Miroku says breaking the silence.  
  
Inuyasha drops the bat and walks up to Kagome.  
  
"You have to remember something." Inuyasha says looking in her face.  
  
"I remember Inuyasha, Kagome and Souta and I just learned that I have a grandmother in that place we just left." Kagome says thinking.  
  
"She's not your grandmother." Inuyasha says." Miroku said that out of pure idiocy."  
  
"Oh well. I'm kinda hungry." Kagome says smiling.  
  
"I'm surprised you even know when you're hungry." Inuyasha says leading them inside the house. Once they get in there, the kitchen area is clear so they make their way up the stairs to her room, without her mom seeing them.  
  
You could have sworn taking her to see Kouga or Keade would work, but didn't. I wonder what will happen next. Will their next chance get her memory back?  
  
Well review and thanks. 


	6. Chapter 6: My mom or a stranger?

Chapter 6: My mom or a Stranger?  
  
After coming back from the feudal era and stopping Souta from hitting Kagome, Inuyasha is going to try to get her memory back this time, but will he?  
  
"I'm back here where I started from." Kagome says looking around in her room.  
  
"This is your room." Sango says taking a seat at the desk.  
  
"So what memory strategy do you have this time Inuyasha?" Miroku asks looking at Inuyasha.  
  
"I really don't know yet." Inuyasha says thinking. "I don't want her mom to see her like this, because if she does, it maybe trouble."  
  
"Maybe that would help." Sango says sighing and putting her head on the desk.  
  
"Well we can give it a try." Inuyasha says looking at Kagome.  
  
"Why do you have dog ears again?" Kagome asks looking his head.  
  
"I told you I am a half demon." Inuyasha says.  
  
"A half what?" Kagome asks observing his head.  
  
"Nevermind." Inuyasha says getting up. "I'm going to see where Souta is and see what he suggests."  
  
Inuyasha leaves the room and runs downstairs. When he gets to the bottom of the flight, he can see Mrs. Higurashi in the livingroom and Souta in front of the television.  
  
Mrs. Higurashi turns to see Inuyasha.  
  
"OH Inuyasha dear you're back from the feudal ear. Did Kagome come back with you?" Mrs. Higurashi asks putting her knitting down.  
  
"Yeah that she did." Inuyasha says in a low tone.  
  
"Is she alright? She usually greets me when she comes in." Mrs. Higurashi says getting up.  
  
"Oh she's fine. She's up stairs sleeping right now." Inuyasha says blocking her mom's way.  
  
"It's only 2:30(p.m.). She never sleeps this soon, even when she's taking an afternoon rest." Mrs. Higurashi says trying to get around Inuyasha.  
  
"Oh well when we came back, she felt sick and went to sleep." Inuyasha says as he continues to block the way.  
  
"Oh dear is she ok?" Mrs. Higurashi asks looking scared.  
  
"She's fine, it was just an upset stomach." Inuyasha says not moving.  
  
"Inuyasha you have to let me by to see my baby." Mrs. Higurashi says still trying to get around Inuyasha.  
  
"She's ok Kagome's mom really." Inuyasha says trying to calm her down. "She may have a fever or she maybe catching the flu." Mrs. Higurashi says. "Now please let me through."  
  
"Mom she's fine." Souta says as she turns to him.  
  
"Did you see her when she got home?" Mrs. Higurashi asks turning to Souta.  
  
"Yeah I did. She's ok mom just don't go up there." Souta says taking his mom's hand.  
  
"Well ok. If you guys says so." Mrs. Higurashi says stepping back. Inuyasha backs away a bit and Souta lets go of her hand.  
  
Pretending to go back to the couch, Mrs. Higurashi makes a break for the stairs and runs up the stairs.  
  
When she gets up there, she runs to Kagome's room to see her, Sango and Miroku.  
  
"Hello Sango, Miroku." Mrs. Higurashi says now turning to Kagome.  
  
"Who are you?" Kagome asks looking at her mom.  
  
"What did she just say to me?" Mrs. Higurashi asks turning to Sango and Miroku.  
  
"HA. It's a joke. We're playing a game." Sango says nudging Miroku.  
  
"Oh yeah it's a game. She's only playing." Miroku says smiling wildly.  
  
"Oh ok well let me play." Mrs. Higurashi says going and sitting on Kagome's bed.  
  
"Who are you and how do you know my name?" Kagome asks confused.  
  
"I'm your mother, Kagome." Mrs. Higurashi says pointing to herself.  
  
"Mother?" Kagome asks looking at her.  
  
"What started this game?" Mrs. Higurashi asks smiling while turning to Sango.  
  
"Bored as life, but hey it will end soon." Sango says smiling. "Kagome you stop playing the game now.  
  
"Game? What's that?" Kagome asks looking at Sango.  
  
"Kagome are you ok?" Mrs. Higurashi asks as Kagome turns to her.  
  
"I guess." Kagome says. "Are you sure you're my mother?"  
  
Inuyasha and Souta run into the room to see Kagome with her mom and Miroku and Sango signaling for them to stay away.  
  
Mrs. Higurashi looks at them as Sango turns to look at her nails and Miroku turns to looks out the window.  
  
She then stands up to face Inuyasha who is looking kinda worried.  
  
"Inuyasha, when you two were in the feudal ear, what happened to Kagome?" Mrs. Higurashi asks looking in Inuyasha in the eyes.  
  
"Well I don't know how to say this, but she got hurt, hit in the head if you will." Inuyasha says turning away from her mother's gaze.  
  
"Hit in the head?" Mrs. Higurashi asks turning back to Kagome, who picks up a pillow and stares at it puzzled.  
  
"What an odd shaped thing. What is it?" Kagome asks observing.  
  
"And she lost her memory." Inuyasha says as her mom's eyes roll up and she falls to the ground.  
  
"Mom." Souta says running in and picking up his mom's hand.  
  
"She passed out." Miroku says. Inuyasha wonders how he will try to figure this one out.  
  
Well sorry for not updating for a long time. Those time gaps are thinking for more ideas time. Sorry and hope you like this one and if not, well hey.  
  
Review and thanks. 


	7. Chapter 7: Recall

Chapter 7: Recall  
  
After finding her daughter with a lost memory she didn't know how else to react.  
  
"Great how am I going to explain my way out of this one?" Inuyasha asks himself. Souta continues to try and wake his mother, but to no avail, nothing.  
  
"I hope by her passing out like this, she didn't hurt her head." Souta says standing up. "First Kagome, now mom."  
  
"What now Inuyasha?" Sango asks turning to the silver head Hanyou.  
  
"I'm not sure. Kagome's mom is temporary, but Kagome, may be permanent." Inuyasha says turning to Kagome. "I really wish I knew what to do about her."  
  
"Well I tried to hit her, but you stopped me." Souta complains.  
  
"Well do you think hitting her would do the trick to get her memory back?" Inuyasha asks looking at Souta.  
  
"It could have worked." Sango says with a suggestive tone.  
  
"Maybe and I could've found out if Inuyasha haven't stopped me." Souta says in protest.  
  
"I'm looking out for the safety of your sister and hitting her this last time could and probably would have killed her." Inuyasha says raising his tone a bit.  
  
"Well maybe that would have done it." Souta screams.  
  
"Ok you two calm down. We both know there has to be a better way for Kagome to get her memory back, but at the same time, think of what we haven't tried and what we have tried." Miroku says keeping the two on ends.  
  
"For once you speak the truth." Inuyasha says calming down. "I wish I knew. Now her mom is splattered all over the floor."  
  
"Well she has her memory." Miroku says looking at her mother.  
  
"What good is she if she's out cold like this?" Inuyasha asks. Some groaning can be heard and everyone turns towards the floor. Mrs. Higurashi sits up with her hand to her head.  
  
"Mom are you alright?" Souta asks rushing to her side.  
  
"I'm fine Souta. Is your sister really brain dead or was I dreaming that?" Mrs. Higurashi asks looking at Souta.  
  
"No dream mom, she actually is." Souta says helping his mother up.  
  
"What are we going to do about this?" Mrs. Higurashi asks turning to Kagome, who is just staring at her.  
  
"You're up." Is all Kagome can say.  
  
"Of course I'm up. Kagome tell me, does your head hurt?" Mrs. Higurashi asks.  
  
"No, I don't think so." Kagome asks touching her head.  
  
"Inuyasha, if Kagome goes back with you to the feudal era, and this happens, I don't think I want her to go back." Mrs. Higurashi says now taking Kagome in an embrace.  
  
"No way. I swear I was watching her the whole time and I didn't know the demon was aiming for her until I saw him looking her direction." Inuyasha says now putting up protest.  
  
"I don't want anything to happen to my Kagome. Who knows, next time it may be worse." Mrs. Higurashi says.  
  
"Well she's good at locating the jewel shards." Inuyasha says balling up his fists.  
  
"Mom I agree with Inuyasha." Souta says speaking up.  
  
"Kagome's Mom please, We are usually careful. It's just today something gone horribly wrong. I'm sure the same thing can't happen twice." Inuyasha says unballing his fists in a calm manner.  
  
"No telling what can happen next." Mrs. Higurashi says still holding on to Kagome. "My baby must be hungry. Would you like something to eat Kagome?"  
  
"I guess." Kagome says now getting loose from her mother's embrace.  
  
"Ok I'll fix you something." Mrs. Higurashi says getting up and leaving the room.  
  
"Ok so while she goes off and fixes Kagome, god know what, what do we do about Kagome, who is brain lost and dead?" Sango asks Curiously.  
  
"Good question." Inuyasha says turning to Souta. "No hitting."  
  
Souta lowers his head now that Inuyasha read his mind.  
  
"Hitting would seem like the last resort, but at the same time, that could be a dyer consequence behind that." Miroku says thinking.  
  
"For the last time NO MORE HITTING OR THINKING ABOUT HITTING." Inuyasha screams piercing everyone's ears, Kagome just slightly scratches hers.  
  
"Ok no more hitting, great idea." Sango says fixing her hair.  
  
Not soon after the piercing, Mrs. Higurashi comes back with a sandwich and some sauce on the side.  
  
"I'm back Kagome." Mrs. Higurashi says approaching the bed. She gets an inch closer when she trips and the food goes flying, landing on Kagome and sango.  
  
"I wonder where that came from and what tripped me?" Mrs. Higurashi asks looking down to see Kagome's shoes by the bedpost.  
  
"Great I smell like mayonnaise." Sango complain. "I hate mayonnaise."  
  
"I'm so sorry Kagome, Sango." Mrs. Higurashi says walking over to Kagome. "Let's get you cleaned up."  
  
Mrs. Higurashi walks over to the bed and helps Kagome up.  
  
"Where am I going?" Kagome asks as her mom helps her up.  
  
"To get cleaned up dear." Mrs. Higurashi says now leading her out of the room. She walks Kagome to the bathroom to clean herself up.  
  
"Call me when you're done ok?" Mrs. Higurashi says leading Kagome inside and closing the door behind her.  
  
Kagome tries to get the concept of what her mother was to saying, but can't think.  
  
Room*  
  
"Ok she's going to get cleaned up and Sango, let me get you a towel to clean you up." Mrs. Higurashi says leaving the room.  
  
"I am going to smell." Sango says smelling herself. "This will leave a smell tomorrow."  
  
"I love Mayonnaise." Miroku says approaching Sango. "Can I lick it off?"  
  
"Come near me and you will regret ever having a tongue." Sango says standing.  
  
Souta starts laughing but is soon cut short when a loud thud can be heard from the room from the bedroom.  
  
"I wonder what that was." Inuyasha says getting up. He runs out of the room and to the bathroom. "Kagome, are you alright?"  
  
All that can be heard is an "Ouch"  
  
"Kagome are you ok in there?" Inuyasha calls out again.  
  
No answer. Inuyasha opens the door to see Kagome lying on the floor holding her head. He rushes over to her and holds her head up.  
  
"Kagome, are you ok did you injure something?" Inuyasha asks as she turns to him.  
  
"My head hurts." Kagome says sitting up.  
  
"Do you remember me?" Inuyasha asks.  
  
"Yeah why wouldn't I?" Kagome says looking at him. "You're Inuyasha."  
  
Inuyasha smiles and grabs Kagome in a tight hug.  
  
"Ok Inuyasha I'm loosing air." Kagome chokes out.  
  
He lets go and turns back to her.  
  
"Who are you?" Inuyasha asks.  
  
"That's an odd question. I'm Kagome, you're Inuyasha and I'm in my bathroom. Anything else you would like to know?" Kagome asks standing up.  
  
"How do you feel?" Inuyasha asks as Kagome dusts herself off.  
  
"Fine, but now I have this headache now." Kagome says now looking at him.  
  
"I have to tell the others." Inuyasha says now running out of the bathroom with Kagome. When they get back in the room, Sango is still complaining while the others are just listening.  
  
"Hey she got her memory back." Inuyasha says with the happiest tone.  
  
"She did? Ok Kagome who am I?" Sango asks stopping her complaining.  
  
"You're Sango, Miroku, and Souta. Why are you asking me these questions like I'm a dimwit?" Kagome asks getting a little ticked.  
  
"Well I'm back." Mrs. Higurashi says stepping back into the room.  
  
"Mom." Kagome speaks out.  
  
Mrs. Higurashi turns to Kagome with a surprised look.  
  
"You know who I am." Mrs. Higurashi says handing the towel to Sango.  
  
"Yeah I do. What's wrong with all of you?" Kagome asks now getting real mad.  
  
"Calm down dear. Nothing is wrong." Mrs. Higurashi says to Kagome.  
  
"What's the last thing you remember?" Miroku asks.  
  
"Well the last thing I remember Is I was in the feudal era and I suddenly blacked out, but before I did, I was fighting with this demon and.... Kagome's words trail off as she remembers now what happened.  
  
"Anything else?" Sango asks.  
  
"Yeah. Inuyasha let's go I have some unfinished business to take care of." Kagome asks sliding on her shoes. She grabs her bow and arrows. Inuyasha stands and faces her mom.  
  
"I understand Inuyasha. Be careful." Mrs. Higurashi says as they nod. Kagome and Inuyasha leave the room.  
  
Kagome has a score to settle.  
  
Well I know I took so long with this. I am back in school, plus my old computer bit it, and now I have a new one. Things have been hecate so enjoy or hate this, I don't really care. Hate it? Love it? Neutral? Tell me and I will see what I can do to change it. When I have a chance.  
  
Review like always, but not too harshly if you're going to be. 


	8. Chapter 8: Kagome's Revenge

Chapter 8: Kagome's Revenge  
  
After getting her memory back, Kagome is ready to settle a score.  
  
"Inuyasha, we are going now." Kagome yells out to Inuyasha, rushing out of the house. Inuyasha doesn't protest.  
  
"Sango, Miroku, are you guys coming?" Inuyasha asks looking back at them before leaving the room.  
  
"Yeah I'll come." Miroku says turning to Sango. "You coming?"  
  
"Might as well." Sango says getting up and following them out of the door. They all run to the back yard to where the well is and pass through, with Kagome in the lead.  
  
Feudal Era  
  
Everyone has passed through the well and are in the feudal era.  
  
"Now to get my revenge." Kagome says looking around for the first demon present.  
  
"Kagome the demon that gave you amnesia was taken care of. He wouldn't still be around." Inuyasha says trying to keep up with Kagome.  
  
"What does it matter? They all look alike to me." Kagome says still scouting the area for a demon.  
  
"Kagome don't you think you should just le it go?" Sango suggests. Kagome ignores her continues searching.  
  
"Inuyasha." Miroku says trying to get the hanyou's attention. "Maybe you should try talking some sense into her before she gets hurt again, only worse this time."  
  
"I'm trying. She just won't listen to me." Inuyasha says to him." Kagome."  
  
Kagome continues walking ahead of them, not listening to Inuyasha's call.  
  
"If you're going to try and stop me, It won't work Inuyasha." Kagome yells out. "I came here for my revenge and when I find that demon that made me an air head, he's going to wish he never had a head."  
  
"My point exactly." Inuyasha says. "Sango, maybe you can try."  
  
"I don't want to be apart of what ever she is about to do at this point." Sango says refusing. "I might get hurt."  
  
Inuyasha growls and catches up with Kagome. He jumps in front of her and tries to stop her from letting history repeat it's self.  
  
"Kagome listen to me ok? I don't want your mother to blame me if something happens to you. Now stop while you're ahead." Inuyasha says practically yelling at her.  
  
Before Kagome can speak, a demon comes stopping from behind the trees. Kagome's look hardens.  
  
"Out of my way Inuyasha." Kagome yells getting loose from his grip.  
  
"Kagome, get back here." Inuyasha yells running after her. Kagome runs towards the demon, not bothering to turn around to listen to Inuyasha.  
  
"Hey you. I bet you were the one who hit me yesterday. Well it's pay back time." Kagome says reaching for her arrow. The demon looks down at her and is glaring right at her.  
  
"Yeah that's right, I'm talking to you." Kagome says putting the arrow with the Bow. "Let's just make this quick and simple."  
  
The demon looks as if it's going to strike. The demon raises his hand while Kagome continues to aim in his direction. Before the demon strikes, Inuyasha jumps in front of Kagome, pulling her away from the targeted area.  
  
"Inuyasha, what are you doing?" Kagome asks in an angered tone getting up.  
  
"Kagome, listen to me ok? I'm not going to let you fight that demon because if something happens to you, it's all going to be on me. Now stop being stubborn and listen to me." Inuyasha commands Kagome, not noticing the demon coming up behind him.  
  
"INUYASHA, KAGOME." Sango yells. Inuyasha turns around now seeing the demon behind him. With one swing, the demon knocks him and Kagome to the side. Inuyasha, whom is shielding Kagome, takes the biggest blow hitting the tree behind him.  
  
"Inuyasha are you ok?" Kagome asks lifting his arm up and turning to him. His face is pointed down towards the ground, and is breathing very hard. "Oh my god Inuyasha."  
  
The demon continues to hover over them and is ready to strike again. Before it can strike again, something hits it in the back. The demon's body is at a stand still and tips over, hitting the ground hard. Kagome looks on the back of the demon and can see Sango's blade stuck in it's back.  
  
"You take it from here Kagome." Sango says seeing the smile on Kagome's face. She grabs her arrow and puts it with the bow. She aims it and let's the bow's ends go, letting the arrow fly in the eye of the demon. The demon begins to deteriorate, making a groaning sound. When the body has finally decomposed, a jewel shard is left behind. Kagome leans over and picks it up.  
  
"That is for Inuyasha." Kagome says putting it in her shirt. She turns back to Inuyasha, whom appears to be hurt pretty badly. She walks over to Inuyasha and helps him up.  
  
"You'll be ok Inuyasha, just hang in there." Kagome says as Miroku and Sango join her in helping him up.  
  
"Let's get him back to your house." Sango says holding Inuyasha's left side up. "He looks hurt pretty badly."  
  
Kagome, Miroku and Sango make it to the well to get Inuyasha back to Kagome's residence.  
  
Modern Japan at Kagome's Residence  
  
Everyone has made it back safely and is in Kagome's room, looking over Inuyasha whom is still out cold.  
  
"I wonder when he's going to wake up." Kagome says watching him closely. "I hope the blow he took wasn't too hard."  
  
Sango picks up his left wrist and feels his pulse.  
  
"Well he's still alive that's for sure." Sango says now placing her hand on his forehead.  
  
"He'll be awake momentarily." Miroku says trying to put everyone's nerves at ease.  
  
"I hope so because I wouldn't know what to do if something terrible happened to Inuyasha." Kagome says as her eyes begin to tear up. Before Kagome can break out in a good sob, Inuyasha begins to groan. His eyes flicker and then they finally open.  
  
"Inuyasha, you're awake." Kagome says happily jumping on him and hugging him.  
  
"Yeah I am. Watch neck." Inuyasha says sitting up and hugging Kagome back.  
  
"I was afraid that blow you took killed you." Kagome says shedding tears over his shoulders.  
  
"I may get hurt and those demons maybe bigger then me, but nothing can kill me, maybe not that anyway." Inuyasha says continuing to hug Kagome.  
  
"Thank god you're ok. That blow you took was pretty bad." Sango says.  
  
"I know, but I'm ok none the less." Inuyasha says as Kagome climbs off of him. "My back hurts a bit, but nothing was broken far as I can tell."  
  
"Are you hungry or thirsty?" Kagome asks happily.  
  
"I can take something to drink." Inuyasha says to Kagome. She nods and leaves the room, to the kitchen.  
  
"Well I guess this means you'll be out of the war for a little while?" Miroku asks.  
  
"I seriously doubt it." Inuyasha says turning to Miroku. "I will take more then just one hit to take me out."  
  
Kagome returns to the room with his drink, still happy that Inuyasha wasn't hurt too badly.  
  
Sorry I have to end it here. That is all I have thought about and sorry this is sooooooo late. I have been busy. This is the end of the story, so if you want to flame this then go ahead, but I won't care unless this is continuing, but it's not. Flames will be ignored because this is the end. If you like it, ok, if not, like I said, oh well.  
  
Review and thanks. 


End file.
